


Just my luck

by jade_lil



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Pining, Romance, Shower Sex, Smut, midotaka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something entirely different in the way Shin-chan is touching himself, steady and firm the same way he normally handles a basketball; but it is also kinda different, in that super sexy way he has a hand pressed against the shower stall's tiled wall to brace himself while the other he keeps around himself, stroking himself slowly, from base to tip before he ends it with a little swipe of his thumb across the head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeonaDracontis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonaDracontis/gifts), [sacchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacchan/gifts).



> posting the first part today :D

It took Takao a whole fucking week to notice the pattern before he realizes that something really odd is up with Shin-chan. Well, it isn’t like Shin-chan is seldom odd, because duh, if there is anything remotely clear about Shin-chan, it’s that Shin-chan is like the epitome of oddness and that everything Shin-chan does is, well, odd. 

It’s not even surprising that if the dictionary is going to come up with a sort of human representation (or equal meaning, sort of) of the _word_ then he’s pretty sure they’d put Shin-chan’s name (and face) right next to it just for emphasis. 

So okay, setting that fact aside, it isn’t like him not to notice these little things about Shin-chan when it is literally his job to look after Shin-chan’s affairs (in secret, because there’s no way Shin-chan will let anyone do that for himself, even if Takao insisted he is doing it for Shin-chan’s sake) and to make sure that Shin-chan has yet to encounter (and piss) anyone who doesn’t know how to indulge Shin-chan’s weird, and sometimes utterly ridiculous quirks enough to have them grabbing for Shin-chan’s head and bashing it against Shin-chan’s own cart, by actually following (and carting) Shin-chan around like he is Shin-chan’s very own babysitter (and driver). 

But this – really, Takao is, to simply put it, a little lost and, well… 

“Yes, l-like that – ugh, so good,” Shin-chan murmurs, throwing his head back and baring the long, pretty line of his neck that Takao could see despite the semi-darkness, the little ripples of shudders peppering Shin-chan’s arms as he flexes his dexterous, tapeless fingers around himself. 

Honestly, it’s quite an enticing sight, watching the usually calm and collected Shin-chan turn into this writhing, moaning teenager when he’s alone (hah!) and he’s got his hands on himself, jerking himself off. 

There’s something entirely different in the way Shin-chan is touching himself, steady and firm the same way he normally handles a basketball; but it is also kinda different, in that super sexy way he has a hand pressed against the shower stall's tiled wall to brace himself while the other he keeps around himself, stroking himself slowly, from base to tip before he ends it with a little swipe of his thumb across the head. 

The shower, thankfully, hasn’t been running since Shin-chan has started touching himself, and Takao could very clearly hear each gasping breath leaving Shin-chan’s mouth, those little growls of pleasure tearing itself out from the back of Shin-chan’s throat at every little stroke, and Takao wishes he could whip out his phone and record those sexy sounds for future use, but knows that he couldn’t. 

He could already feel his own cock twitch in obvious interest inside his pants but he couldn’t risk the possibility of being found out enough to reach up and undo his pants, even though he really wants to. Shin-chan could be awfully hypersensitive sometimes, what with his annoying, superman-like senses (which proves to be really, really annoying when he wants to prank Shin-chan or even surprise him because the damn bastard seemed to be always aware that his point guard is up to no good) and his even more annoying alertness to every little movements or sounds for someone who is thoroughly focused on something else. And really, Takao doesn’t want to end up beaten to a pulp if Shin-chan catches him here – being the sole audience to Shin-chan’s one man jerk-off-show. 

Shin-chan shifts then and the new angle gives Takao an even better view of Shin-chan’s hand on his own cock, now working earnestly between flicking and squeezing himself in time with the raspy sounds of breath leaving Shin-chan’s slightly parted mouth. Shin-chan’s skin glistens with the combined dampness of his earlier shower and sweat, the filthy sounds of skin working against skin is making Takao dizzy by simply watching. 

And really, to say that he was shocked finding Shin-chan in this very interesting situation (or position, so to speak) when he followed him here earlier is truly an understatement, and well, a little unnerving, really.

It’s just that he really should have known there was definitely something going on with Shin-chan when, he realizes that for three days straight now, instead of staying behind for practice, Shin-chan always disappears somewhere no one knows where. Takao also realizes (belatedly, damn it) that it has been almost a week now since he last carted Shin-chan to school, or carted Shin-chan around, at all. 

So he began watching Shin-chan closely (at least when he knows Shin-chan isn’t looking) and found out that no, Shin-chan doesn’t disappear into thin air but yes, he always goes somewhere to hide until he is sure everyone has left before he promptly heads on and goes to take a very long shower alone. 

Well, not only to take a shower, that much is obvious. He swallows the lump on his throat as quietly as he could manage, bites his lips when Shin-chan throws his head back again and groans, the resounding growl bouncing back and forth across the four corners of the shower room and Takao feels a little lightheaded. 

He decided to stop this foolishness by leaving Shin-chan alone when Shin-chan moans again, deep and broken, and Takao's previous plan on tiptoeing out of there completely fly out the window when he hears the words that spills out from Shin-chan's mouth. 

"Ah, T-Takao, yes, l-like that --- u-umm," Shin-chan groans, husky, and Takao's heart jumps up to his throat. "Ah, your mouth, T-Takao --" 

_Huh? 'the fuck?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd part. Sorry for the delay.

“Uh, yes – l-like that – so good, Takao,” the string of encouraging words continue to spill out of Shin-chan’s (dirty) mouth and all thoughts of propriety left Takao’s brain as he swivels around, keeping quiet be damned, catching himself short of falling on his face when he realized his knees are wobbling something bad. 

But it doesn’t matter – he’d crawl his way to Shin-chan if that’s what it takes to get to him, whimpering under his breath as he walks the rest of the way to where Shin-chan is. He is only vaguely grateful that he left his shoes outside before he decided to follow Shin-chan here, but the sounds his footsteps make is enough to grab Shin-chan’s attention, Shin-chan’s hands faltering on himself as Takao wobbles straight to him. 

“T-Takao – what are you doing –“ Shin-chan says, or at least starts to, scrambling to find something to cover himself but thankfully couldn’t find any as Takao advances, eyes locked on Shin-chan’s hands on his cock; he suddenly feels brave, like nothing and no one could stop him from wanting to do exactly what Shin-chan’s moaning about minutes before, salivating at the sight of Shin-chan’s cock though the view is slightly obstructed by Shin-chan's pretty, pretty hands. 

He pushes his way to the shower stall Shin-chan is now backed against, grabbing Shin-chan’s hips with one hand and raising himself up on his toes as he worms his other hand around Shin-chan’s neck, pulling him down. Shin-chan’s expression is torn between kicking him on the face and screaming, but doesn’t pull away when he presses his mouth against Shin-chan’s, nipping at Shin-chan’s lower lip before he lets him go. He wants to kiss Shin-chan some more but he knows that the distraction will only last a few seconds before Shin-chan kicks him away and he doesn’t want that. 

Better focus his mouth’s attention and expertise to Shin-chan’s body part where he most likely wouldn’t be able to even think of wanting to shove him away when Takao gets his mouth on it – which is Shin-chan’s cock, apparently. 

“T-Takao –“ 

He gracefully drops on his knees as he throws Shin-chan a distracted wink, batting Shin-chan’s hands that Shin-chan uses to cover his cock away and leans in forward to nose at the inside of Shin-chan’s thighs, smelling of faint sweat and Shin-chan’s green tea-flavored body wash. 

“Not a word, Shin-chan,” he says, shakily, as he balances himself on his knees because he plans to use both his hands to work; Shin-chan’s skin is smoother to touch than it is to look at, and he appreciates the way the color on Shin-chan’s skin changes from the waist up, complimented by the dark, almost out-of-place color of Shin-chan’s cock resting hard and proud in between his legs. 

Shin-chan shuts his mouth immediately after that, looking like he’s caught between absolute bewilderment and horrified realization that the teammate whose name keeps spilling out of his mouth while he’s jerking off is actually here, gracefully balancing himself on his knees, mouth not even a breath away from his cock. 

“God, Shin-chan, you have no idea how hot and sexy you are right now,” Takao says and that’s about the only thing he manages before he is parting his mouth and closing it over the head of Shin-chan’s cock, licking the first drop of precum from the slit and letting the salty taste linger a little bit longer in his tongue before he swallows it away, and then he’s back to licking Shin-chan again, faster this time before he swallows Shin-chan down. The noises Shin-chan makes when he did that is enough to spur him on, tilting his head to the side and allowing Shin-chan’s cock to slip all the way to the back of his throat, stretching his gag reflex to its protesting limits and swallowing Shin-chan down until Shin-chan moans so loud it surprises them both. 

“Oh my god, what are you doing, Takao?!” Shin-chan groans, his face is completely red and he looks like he has trouble comprehending that Takao is actually putting his dirty fantasies to life. Takao grins and licks his lips, pumps Shin-chan’s cock a few times before he’s leaning back again to lick at the dripping slit. 

“Sucking you off,” Takao says and sucks Shin-chan’s cock into his mouth again, then pulls back enough to talk. “Just like you want me to -- no, don’t even try to deny it because I heard you, okay? I heard everything; now just shut the fuck up and let me make you feel good,” 

“Oh my –“ 

“Shut. Up.” Takao hisses and straightens up, holds the base of Shin-chan’s cock and brings it back into his mouth. It’s a wonder how the mere sounds of Shin-chan’s moans is enough to make him want to do more than suck Shin-chan for the rest of his fucking life, humming his appreciation when Shin-chan’s hands move from being limp on his sides to grab at Takao’s hair, pushing himself closer to that amazingly wet heat, and groaning low when Takao hums around the cock in his mouth enough to make Midorima dizzy.

“T-Takao, I’m going to –“ 

Takao pulls back, feeling sorely disappointed. “Already?” he wonders aloud, cupping Shin-chan’s balls, one after the other. Shin-chan looks tempted to hit him, but stops himself short of doing it; instead, Takao feels him tug at his hair, and the head of Shin-chan’s cock hits the side of his face, smearing precum on its wake. “Oh _god,_ of course Shin-chan, you can come on my face anytime, that’s totally fine,” he says, eagerly sucking Shin-chan’s cock into his mouth again, making lewd noises despite his mouth being somewhat occupied and full. 

The next time Shin-chan groans, Takao is already pulling himself away, holding the base of Shin-chan’s cock with one hand and worming the other around Shin-chan’s leg. The cock on his hand jumps once, twice, followed by probably the loudest moan Shin-chan has ever let out since Takao found him here jerking off, and shooting his pleasure all over Takao’s hair and face afterwards.

 

+++ 

Shin-chan is slumped against the tiled wall and he is slumped against Shin-chan, giggling quietly against Shin-chan’s chest as Shin-chan makes a show at cuffing him across the head. He’s too happy to even complain about bruises, barely paying attention to the wetness in front of his pants and the fact that Shin-chan is still gloriously naked – and goodness, sporting another semi. 

He giggles and reaches down to touch it, then huffing when Shin-chan is quick on batting his hand away and laughing when he realizes Shin-chan's not really shoving his hand but merely covering his hand, guiding it where Shin-chan wants it. 

“Do I even need to know why you are here, Takao?” Shin-chan asks, but it lacks the usual bite and Takao wonders what he did in his previous life to deserve such amazing luck in this one, leaning up to steal another kiss as his and Shin-chan's joined hands stroke Shin-chan slowly. 

“Only if you tell me why you felt the need to stay behind all those days ago,” he says, nuzzling at Shin-chan’s throat, fingers working on Shin-chan's cock. “ – and today too. You didn’t think I wouldn’t notice that you were trying to avoid me, did you?” 

“I was not trying to avoid you,” Shin-chan replies, “I was just –“ 

“You _were_ avoiding me, it’s so obvious,” Takao cuts in, “I’m just annoyed with myself that I didn’t notice it the first time. Miyaji-san had to literally point it out for me, it was really annoying,”

“I didn’t –“ 

“Shin-chan, stop it already,” Takao whines, mouthing at Shin-chan’s neck and holding onto him firmly; “Is it really that hard to admit that you like me? Hell, you were jerking off with my name – ahfha;lfh –“ 

“See, that’s one of the reasons why I wondered, and kept on wondering why that is the case, Takao,” Shin-chan says, keeping his hand slapped over Takao’s mouth. “It’s not like you are particularly attractive, in fact, you are always loud, and giggly, and doesn’t even have an ounce of graceful cell in your body, but I – I think about you a lot and how you are probably, okay, the only person who has managed to stand by me without judging me for what I am. And I – I really liked that about you, but –“ 

Takao rolls his eyes and tugs Shin-chan’s hand away, glad that Shin-chan lets him go easily. 

“You’re full of contradictions, Shin-chan,” he says, stealing a quick kiss and gets another scowl in return. “You see, it’s too easy – you like me or you don’t; if you had been honest, then this wouldn’t have happened. You wouldn’t have to keep your lust all to yourself and I wouldn’t have to spy on you and jump you when you least expected it because we could have done this the better way. Say, in a comfortable bed where I can lie in all my naked gloriness while you make yourself ready to fuck me. No need to jerk off alone in a bathroom where the other players are taking a shower, too, you know?” 

Shin-chan clears his throat. “I – I guess that’s –“ 

“Right, yeah?” Takao cuts in, before lazily detaches himself from Shin-chan; “Now better get dressed before I think of jumping you again. I’d rather do that somewhere where the possibility of anyone walking in on us is close to nonexistent, say, in my room or yours,”

“I can’t say the same if it were my room because you see, ours is a typical Japanese house and the walls are like, made of paper,” Shin-chan admits, albeit sheepishly; “and my younger sister always barges into my room to play with me, same goes with my mother,” Shin-chan added that last bit quietly, and Takao leans up to kiss him because how could he not when Shin-chan is being so – so cute? 

“Well, that leaves you no choice but to come over to my place then,” he says, half-heartedly wrenching himself away from Shin-chan’s embrace to wander around and locate Shin-chan’s clothes. “You’re lucky my parents are out of the country for business and my little sister is at my grandparents,” 

He barely hears Shin-chan’s reply of “Well, I do have today’s lucky item with me, so I guess –“

He found Shin-chan’s bag and trots quickly back to where Shin-chan is stroking himself again, shaking his head as he throws Shin-chan his towel. 

“Stop that if you don’t want to stay here longer than you normally would,” he says, crossing his arms over his chest.  “Remember, the cleaning guys always come in at quarter before eight, and it is almost seven-thirty now,” he says, walking the rest of the way to Shin-chan and handing Shin-chan his glasses. “Unless you’d rather have that taken care of before we waltz out of here?” 

Shin-chan doesn’t say anything, just simply tosses his head back as his thumb grazes the slit of his very much perky cock, pinching it afterwards. He doesn’t even try to muffle his moans now, tipping his head to the side and focusing his emerald-green eyes on Takao as he bites his lips and strokes himself slowly. 

“Fifteen minutes,” Takao hisses under his breath once he’s in front of Shin-chan again, tugging Shin-chan’s face down by his ear and taking over the job of Shin-chan’s hands for him. “If you don’t come within that time, we’re out of here – it doesn’t matter if you have to limp your way out but that’s how it’s going to be,” he says, licking his lips as he promptly drops on his knees.

Shin-chan shakes his head, looking slightly dazed, fingers hooking under Takao’s chin as Takao parts his mouth and lets Shin-chan push his cock in. 

“Ten minutes is enough, Takao,” Shin-chan groans and pushes his hips, “Just – oh god –“ 

Takao hums and grins, working his tongue over and around Shin-chan’s cock as he reaches down to take himself into his other hand. 

Ten minutes it is, then.

 

 

 


End file.
